charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Car (Pole Position)
The Red Car is the main titular protagonist of Namco's 1982 arcade game, Pole Position. Role in the video game When comes to racing, he is required to qualify on the "Fuji Speedway" track. When qualifying, he has 120 seconds which equals 2 minutes. If he doesn't reach the finish line by 73'00", he will be disqualified and will have to start another qualification for his race. However, if he reaches the line, then depending on how well he did, he will get a certain amount of bonus points for his position he reached. However, they may not be his enemies, but they are his competitors. Despite that they aren't villains, they are antagonists. The cars can be very dangerous to pass, especially when they are qualifying. Sometimes, when he crashes into a car, when he accelerates, they can come after you and try to wreck you back, but either that or they are driving to slower as his speed quickly increases. In The Jakks Pacific version, the red cars that are identical to him, but a darker shade, can be seen as allies because, any car who wreak, it seems like they're the only ones that pass by you whether you wreck them or another car. He also needs to avoid crashing into billboards, and also by the finish line because there's been many theories that there could be an invisible fence underground. Appearances Original Namco 1982 version in Japan This was actually done by Atari, however they sold their rights to Namco. His first debut was in it's official 1982 release in Japan. It's original release was in Japanese which makes references to the qoute "Prepare to qualify." When qualifying, you only had 90 seconds, in later versions, they have been added with 120 seconds. The original version was also very difficult, in order to win the Pole Position for qualifying, it would be required by 57'00", or you will end up in second place and so on. When you get the Pole Position, there will be a bonus of 4,000 points. Namco 1982 version in USA Some versions of this game in the USA do have 90 seconds, but some machines have 120 seconds and it gives you a bit more time to qualify for the Pole Position. After you qualify, like the original version, when you start racing, you will be given 75 seconds, once you finish a lap, you will be given more and more extended time which will result you to extra points. Unlike the original versions, it keeps track on miles instead of kilometers per hour. However, you will see that in consoles like Playstation and Xbox, it allows you to change how your view should be when racing. Some machines can vary a maximum of high speed between 195-245mph. Atari Versions Atari 2600 This version can be very cheap. The speedway isn't very long and is very difficult, especially when you turn, it's joystick doesn't turn very well and it gets confusing where to shift low or high gear. = Atari 5200 This version was released in 1983, and it is a little bit better when turning but the game itself is still hard and it's sound effects can be very very annoying. Not many people cared for that version Jakks Pacific Version (2004) The Jakks Pacific version is very reminiscent to it's original classic counterpart, but there are differences. The Red Car possibly had his voice very low pitched, but that is unknown whether or not that's true, or he could have been given new sound effects. Meanwhile, the cars seem more dangerous, but technically since they don't switch lanes they aren't as bad, but they can still charge at you very quickly to wreck him. This version, the Dark Red Car seems to have a more of an ally role than he did in other versions. In this version, they are the only ones that do not go after the red car when accelerating after from his previous wreck. They seem to be the only ones to pass by him after he's wrecked into other cars. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pole Position characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Asian characters Category:Cars Category:Racers Category:1980s characters Category:Video game characters Category:Silent characters Category:Orange haired characters Category:Namco characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages